


A Very Special Welcome Home

by sistersophie



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9417611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sistersophie/pseuds/sistersophie
Summary: OC has had a tough day at work, but Richard is waiting to make it all better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little birthday pressie for Aurora.

It had not been a great day at work; two people had called in sick, and several customers had been quite grumpy when I couldn’t get to them right away. On top of that, the traffic coming home had been dreadful.

I pulled up to our flat half an hour late. I knew Richard was trying to finish writing his book, so I hadn’t phoned him from the car, not wanting to disturb his concentration.

As I put my key in the lock, I could hear music coming from the sitting room. I opened the door to see Richard standing in the entryway, dressed in a black jumper and jeans. He smiled when he saw me.

“Oh!” I said, dropping my handbag to the floor. “I’m so sorry; I hope you didn’t worry too much.”

“Only a little,” he said, reaching out to give me a hug.

I rested my head on his shoulder and let him hold me. There was a delectable smell coming from the kitchen. I sniffed. “Did you actually make dinner?”

He laughed. “I called James for advice, and for once he was actually helpful. There is a shepherd’s pie all ready for us. You are hungry, aren’t you, sweetheart?”

“I’m famished,” I said, “and exhausted. And my feet hurt.”

“Well, I can help you with all three of those,” he said, kissing my cheek and taking me gently by the hand. Come sit down, take off your shoes, and I’ll serve you.”

“Sounds lovely,” I replied, and I let him lead me to the dining table, which was already set. I seated myself, kicked off my sandals, and watched as Richard dimmed the overhead lights and lit two candles in the centre of the table. Then he opened a bottle of wine and poured some for each of us.

“What’s the occasion?” I asked, picking up my glass. It wasn’t my birthday, or his, or any holiday that we usually celebrated together.

“Well, I finished my book,” he said quietly, “and I wanted to do something to celebrate.”

“That’s wonderful!” I said. “Congratulations!” I raised my glass. “Here’s to your next bestseller. Cheers.”

“Thank you, darling. Cheers, indeed.”

We clinked glasses, and I took a generous swallow of wine. Richard did as well, then set his glass down and went into the kitchen. I relaxed back in my chair and managed to put the stresses of the day behind me. It was so much easier, knowing that dinner was already made, and that my wonderful husband was going to take care of me.

Richard came back with the pie, cut into it, and served us big helpings. It tasted delicious, and I resolved to send James a message thanking him for his help.

We ate, and drank wine, and Richard listened as I talked through all of the problems I had experienced at work today – problems that seemed to disappear very quickly. I looked at the handsome face sitting across from me and thought about how lucky I was to have this man in my life.

Richard insisted on clearing the table, and told me to refill my wine and go sit on the sofa. I did as he asked. I could hear him doing the washing up, and it was only a few minutes before he joined me, pulled my feet into his lap, and began to rub them.

It was like heaven; I leaned back, sipped my wine, and let those clever fingers sooth away all of the hurt.

Afterwards, Richard pulled me close to his side, and I rested my head on his shoulder. He stroked my hair.

“Thank you for a lovely welcome home,” I said at last.

“My pleasure,” he said. “Would you like to go to bed?”

“I would.”

He led me upstairs. We made love, and I fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
